Meditating
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: "What are you doing?" "Meditating." "Oh." "Why are you meditating?" Sigh. "I'm meditating so that I don't try to hex you to high heaven." "Oh." What has James done this time? Read and find out! Please read and review.


**I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I'm not nearly creative enough to make something that amazing.**

* * *

"What are you doing?"  
"Meditating."  
"Oh."

A brief silence followed, in which she finally thought he left.

"Why are you meditating?"  
Sigh. "I'm meditating so that I don't try to hex you to high heaven."  
"Oh."

Another silence, this one slightly longer, but this time, she knew better than to assume that he had left.

"Why do you want to hex me to high heaven?"

This time she finally lost it. Her eyes snapped open, and she whirled on him, a furious expression evident in her bright emerald green eyes.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I want to hex you to high heaven?!"  
"I don't know why you want to hex me to high heaven! But can we please stop saying high heaven? It's weird."  
"You're a bloody idiot, James Potter."  
"Then what exactly did I do this time, Lily Evans?"  
"You bloody well know what you did! And you know it was bloody uncalled for!"  
"Oh, that thing with Snivillous?"  
"Yes! And his name's _Severus_."  
"Whatever. After what he did, he deserved much worse."  
"Be that as it may, it should have been up to me what sort of punishment to give him, not you and you cronies!"  
"Hey! The cronies prefer the term marauders."  
"That's not the point, James!"  
"Fine. Say what you will, but anyone who calls you _that_ deserves much worse than being flung into the Black Lake. It's just a shame the giant squid wasn't hungry."  
"James! You can't just go around flinging kids into the Black Lake!"  
"Dumbledore didn't seem to mind!"  
"Well, we all know Dumbledore's a little off his rocker."  
"So if I understand this correctly, you're not mad that I stood up for you, you're mad at the manner in which I did it?"  
"Ugh. Fine yes! But why the bloody hell do you care about what foul names other people call me? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
"You don't get it do you?"  
"Just cause we started dating, doesn't mean you need to go around attacking everyone that calls me a mean name."

James just stared at her. He brought his hand up to his head, and slowly raked his hand through his raven-black hair, causing it to stand even more on-end, and become even messier.

"Lily, he didn't just call you a bad name, before you got there, he threatened to kill you, and every other muggle born he could get his hands on."

Lily's eyes grew wide as she took in the information. She just couldn't fathom that the Severus she had known as a young girl, the one that had kept her company in the summers before she came to Hogwarts, the one that had been by her side for _four years_, would honestly be one of the many people now threatening to kill muggle borns. Even more shocking was that of all the muggle borns he could have named to kill, hers was the only name he had said.

And looking at James, she knew two things: she knew he didn't want to be the one to have to tell her this, because she knew that he knew how close the two of them had been. Also, she knew that he wasn't lying. While James Potter had lied in the past to get Snape in trouble, he hadn't done it in years. The way his eyes burned, she knew there was no way he was lying, and that was the thing that scarred her mare than anything.

Lily finally ran at James, but rather than hit him, she merely threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, burrowing her face in his chest, and breathing in his scent, as if the scent of James Potter could keep her safe from everyone who seemed to want her dead.

"Never let me go, James."

James' arms tightened protectively around Lily, as he held her closer, as if his arms could keep out all the hurt and all the danger that this world had to offer them.

"Never, Lily."

They continued hugging, and when James finally pulled away, he could see the tear tracks on her face, and feel the part of his shirt she had cried in. He heard her apologizing for ruining his shirt, but ignored it, instead promising to himself that Snape would not be a person that would be able to come between them. James Potter vowed that he would never attack Snape again, unless Snape did him emotional or physical harm. He also decided that the two of them were never going to speak of him again.

Three months after graduation, James continued his promise of never letting go of Lily when he asked her to marry him.

From the day of their wedding, to the day they died, he told her everyday and every night that he'd never let her go. And he meant it, which made all the difference to Lily. She knew he really would die for her and Harry, and though she hoped it never came to that, she added it to the mental list she had of all the things she loved about James Potter.

The list had a new #1 thing: James Potter was never going to let her go, as long as he had a say in the matter.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful. YOu should write one. :)**


End file.
